A user of a mobile device may determine a setting on which to receive incoming calls. The user may set the mobile device to be silent, ring and/or vibrate. If the phone is set to ring, the incoming call may sound a particular ring tone previously determined by the user of the mobile device. The ring tone may be determined based on the information associated with the caller. Additionally, the user of the mobile device may set the mobile device to ring during certain hours of the day and may set the mobile device to vibrate during other hours of the day. While the user of the mobile device may choose from a variety of settings on the phone to customize use, the user lacks the ability to personalize and create overrides to the settings.